


accidents at the lab

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Animal Ears, Cat Ears, Drabble, M/M, No Angst, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: After someone says that they can explain, you can expect many things. This is not one of them.





	accidents at the lab

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking about talking about my feelings slash myself in the notes when both the nsfw and the sfw challenge ends but i think that i'm going to leave a bit of this feeling here. i can be pretty hard with myself, self-criticism and perfectionism are traits i've had for kinda a long time, but i'm starting to think that maybe i should try to be more easy with myself and with what i write because i'm not going to be able to change my writing, not right now at least.
> 
> prompt of today: with animal ears

“I can explain.”

At first, Tony has no idea of what it is. The bots and JARVIS are fine, the workshop is on the exact same condition it was when he left and, more importantly, Sam is not cheating on him.

He considered that last one because of movies and how the words ‘I can explain’ were always said in situations like that.

“You can explain what?”

Sam blinks and seems to realize he can’t explain it, whatever it is.

He takes the hat he’s wearing off.

“I can’t explain.”

Somehow Sam Wilson, his long-term boyfriend, has real cat ears.


End file.
